


Плохой Санта

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Happy Ending, I feel like there's a tag I'm missing, M/M, Santa Hat, but I have a headache so we'll prob never know what it was, but then makes it back up, oh well, pre slash, santa, sherlock ruins christmas, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок разрушает Рождество для группки детей. Джон недоволен. Шерлок умудряется очаровательно уйти от строгого выговора.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Плохой Санта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895264) by [Call_Me_Clarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence). 



− Остановите этого Санту! − крикнул Шерлок, когда они с Джоном погнались по оживлённой улице за подозреваемым в красно-белом одеянии.

Люди поворачивали головы, чтобы посмотреть на кричащего безумца, но не пытались остановить явно пьяного Санту и даже не отходили в сторону, чтобы освободить дорогу для Шерлока и Джона.

− Шевелитесь! − закричал Шерлок, расталкивая дышащих ртом пешеходов с дороги. − Джон! Он направляется к торговому центру! 

Им удалось протолкнуться сквозь толпу рождественских покупателей и забежать в торговый центр. Шерлок сразу же нацелился на деревню Санта-Клауса, которую там построили.

− Он пытается потеряться в толпе других Сант! − Шерлок уже бежал к ярко раскрашенному мигающими огням «рождественскому городку» − по крайней мере, так гласила плохо подвешенная вывеска.

− Он исчез. − Джон смотрел на свой телефон, самостоятельно отслеживая подозрительный телефон по GPS.

В конце концов, они не нуждались в GPS. Шерлок заметил в толпе Санту и тут же бросился вперёд, чтобы его схватить. Джон нечасто спрашивал Шерлока, тот ли это человек, но не смог удержаться от ужаса, когда друг пролетел по воздуху и столкнулся с Крисом Кринглом*. Как он мог объяснить им, как они могли выбраться из этой ситуации, если Шерлок только что напал на какого-то бедного, скромного Санта-Клауса? 

− Уберите от меня этого грёбаного придурка! − крикнул Санта, когда Шерлок повалил его на землю. − Чёрт возьми, я вас убью!

Сквернословие вроде как успокоило Джона. Даже если Санта был не тем, по крайней мере, он был не очень вежлив... Хотя его только что схватили... Х-м-м... 

− Джон, помоги мне с ним! − рявкнул Шерлок, когда Санта нанёс ему сильный удар в солнечное сплетение.

− Сейчас! Понял! − Джон бросился вперёд и вместе с Шерлоком завёл руки Санты за спину. А потом Шерлок надел на него наручники, которые передал ему Джон.

Пока Джон удерживал всё ещё брыкающегося и плюющего Санту, Шерлок встал, учтиво отряхивая пальто, и тут заметил собравшуюся вокруг небольшую аудиторию. 

− О... − Шерлок смотрел на испуганных детей, наблюдающих за тем, как Санта ругается и навсегда разрушает их детство. − Привет, − неловко поздоровался он. 

Шерлок снова взглянул на Джона, и Джон попытался сказать что-то вроде «не надо», но был слишком занят Сантой, чтобы выдать больше, чем несколько вздохов от напряжения.

− Не волнуйтесь, − сказал Шерлок, снова поворачиваясь к детям и их обеспокоенным родителям. − Это не совсем Санта. − Шерлок изобразил ободряющую улыбку. Родители вздохнули с облегчением. Так же как и дети. 

Но потом Шерлок просто обязан был продолжать, не так ли? Он не был бы Шерлоком, если бы не находил способ _постоянно_ выводить всех из себя в радиусе десяти кварталов, не так ли?

− Вообще-то... − Снова начал он. − Санта − не настоящий. Он − просто ложь, которую говорят ваши родители, чтобы заставить вас вести себя хорошо в месяцы, предшествующие Рождеству. Что само по себе является не более чем грандиозной маркетинговой схемой и самой успешной потребительской пропагандой, которая когда-либо брала мир штурмом. Хотя на основе более здоровых традиций − ну, некоторые из них таковы − общая повестка дня, похоже, заставляет людей покупать вещи, которые им не нужны, для людей, которые им не нравятся. И заставляет членов семьи, которые презирают друг друга, сидеть за столом, уставившись на рождественский пудинг, не говоря ничего важного, чтобы кто-то _не взорвался_ и не разбросал рождественский ужин по всему полу.

− Это утомительно для абсолютно всех участников. Как и для вас, родителей, вы _не очень-то_ любите все эти покупки в последнюю минуту, выкладывая всё до последнего цента за игрушки, от которых ваши дети устанут через несколько месяцев. И посмотрите на своих детей! Они так же скучают и чрезмерно возбуждены яркими цветовыми сочетаниями и мигающими гирляндами, как и вы! Никто из вас на самом деле не хочет быть здесь. Так что не имеет значения, что Санта не настоящий, или что я просто его схватил. Вы все можете пойти домой и перестать тратить своё время на всю эту рождественскую чушь. 

Большая часть сказанного прошла мимо ушей детей и родителей. Но вот с той частью, где говорилось о том, что Санта − это ложь, а Рождество − «плохое», казалось, такой номер не прошёл. 

Так что вот где Джон обнаружил себя за неделю до Рождества. Он уложил Санту на землю, когда тот пытался сопротивляться аресту, слушая сердитые крики родителей и испуганный плач детей. 

Если бы Лестрейд не появился в этот момент, он был почти уверен, что поднялся бы бунт, когда люди бросились бы вперёд, чтобы задушить человека, только что испортившего всем Рождество. 

Когда их злого Санту увезли, Шерлок повернулся к Джону, чтобы что-то сказать, но тот лишь поднял руку. Ему нужно было хотя бы несколько минут молчания, прежде чем Шерлок начнёт оправдываться и объяснять, почему он не ошибся. 

Они решили не ловить кэб, так как торговый центр находился не слишком далеко от Бейкер-Стрит − и разве это не прекрасно? Учитывая, что они оба получили пожизненный запрет на появление в этом месте. Молчание длилось добрых десять минут, пока они шли домой, и тут Шерлок больше не смог сдерживаться.

− Не очень хорошо? − тихо спросил он. 

− Нет, Шерлок. Не хорошо. Испортить Рождество тридцати детям − это довольно «нехорошо», − сказал Джон тротуару, отказываясь смотреть на своего соседа по квартире. 

− А ты уверен?

− А я... конечно, я уверен! − Джон прикусил губу из-за вспышки гнева и заскрежетал зубами, пытаясь больше не закричать.

− Джон.

Джон не обратил на него внимания.

 _− Джон_.

Всё ещё игнорировал его.

− Джон, посмотри на меня.

Джон вздохнул, закрыв глаза, но всё же посмотрел на Шерлока, несмотря на то, что ему очень не хотелось вести себя с ним холодно до самого Рождества. Он снова открыл глаза, чтобы начать разговор с Шерлоком о том, как тому перестать быть придурком хотя бы во время праздников. Но когда Джон внимательней взглянул на детектива, то остановился как вкопанный.

_− А что на тебе надето?_

Шерлок улыбнулся ему, перекидывая с одной стороны головы на другую белый пуховой помпон на своей недавно приобретённой шапке Санта-Клауса.

− Просто маленький сувенир, − пошутил он.

Джон попытался, он действительно попытался, но в конце концов захихикал, глядя на Шерлока и красно-белую шапку, опасно балансирующую на его кудрях. Шерлок присоединился к нему с низким смешком, который, казалось, рокотал в его груди, и не был похож на обычный смех. Джон чувствовал это, когда их руки касались друг друга на ходу. 

− Это не избавит тебя от неприятностей, − предупредил Джон, как только они немного успокоились.

− Я поймал подозреваемого, и да, он был одет как Санта, но я не думаю, что...

− ...Что говорить детям, что Санта не настоящий − абсолютно ужасный поступок?

Шерлок поджал губы. − Ладно, возможно, эта часть была немного нехороша.

− Ты так думаешь? − спросил Джон с сарказмом. 

− Х-м-м...

Шерлок на мгновение прикусил губу, и Джон подумал, что они будут идти молча, пока не доберутся до своей квартиры.

− Может, ты скажешь, что слишком зол, чтобы пойти со мной и взять еду на вынос? − спросил Шерлок, толкнув Джона локтем.

Джон сделал вид, что обдумывает услышанное. − Это было бы просто безумием, не так ли? − он посмотрел на Шерлока и улыбнулся. − Я действительно умираю с голоду. О чём ты только думал?

− Новый китайский ресторан за углом?

− Идеально.

Они направились к выбранному ими ресторану, и тут Джон оглянулся на Шерлока.

− Ты ведь не собираешься и дальше носить эту шапку?

− Х-м-м? О... − Шерлок искоса взглянул на помпон, который качался у него под носом, пока он шёл. − Мне показалось, что она очень мне к лицу. 

− Шерлок... − Джон рассмеялся.

− Можно было бы заменить шапку охотника на оленей.

Джон закатил глаза.

Вдруг ему на голову положили что-то мягкое и пушистое.

− Что ты... − Джон оборвал себя на полуслове, когда в поле зрения появился белый помпон.

− Мы можем делать это по очереди, − усмехнулся Шерлок.

Мгновение Джон думал, что хочет снять шапку и сунуть её в карман, но потом передумал. Вместо этого он слегка сдвинул шапку на затылок, чтобы хотя бы видеть, куда идёт, а потом успокоился и пошёл дальше. 

Джон надел шапку, когда они вошли в ресторан, чтобы забрать еду. Затем он написал миссис Хадсон, чтобы она была готова к их приходу, и надел шапку обратно на голову Шерлока прямо перед тем, как они зашли в свой дом. Она сфотографировала Шерлока прежде, чем тот успел отреагировать. 

Джон любил эту фотографию; растерянный и красноглазый Шерлок − из-за вспышки фотоаппарата, а не от наркотиков (слава Богу) − с руками, полными китайской еды, и с этой шапкой, которая неуклюже балансировала на его голове. Фото оказалось в рамке и висело на стене над камином. Даже годы спустя, когда Джон будет расхаживать перед камином, он будет видеть это фото. И на мгновение его переполнят воспоминания о том, как Шерлок сражался с Сантой, о той дурацкой шапке, которая всё ещё где-то у них лежит и об остатке той ночи. Он вспомнит, как они вместе развлекались перед телевизором, уплетая хорошую китайскую кухню. Как они в конце концов заснули, и проснулись утром, прижавшись друг к другу, как жучки. Как они впервые поцеловались, несмотря на утреннее дыхание, и миссис Хадсон прервала их, когда всё накалилось. Джон вспомнит всё это, и это вызовет улыбку на его лице. По сей день это была его любимая фотография Шерлока. И он был совершенно уверен, что так будет всегда.

***

* − Тайный Са́нта, или Секре́тный Са́нта, или Секретный Санта-Клаус (англ. Secret Santa), иногда также называется Поллианна (Pollyanna, в честь романа), Крис Киндл (Kris Kindle) или Крис Крингл (Kris Kringle) − Рождественская церемония анонимного обмена подарками группой людей. Эта церемония известна под названием Секретный Санта в США, Канаде и Великобритании и под названием Крис Киндл в некоторых других странах Содружества. Оба названия приемлемы и употребляются в Австралии или Новой Зеландии. Все эти названия восходят к традиционным персонажам, раздающим подарки в Рождество: американский вариант названия происходит от Санта-Клауса, а Крис Киндл и Крис Крингл − искажённая форма имени немецкого персонажа (Christkind или «Младенец Иисус») (в Англии традиционный одаряющий подарками персонаж − это Отец Рождество).


End file.
